The Streets of the Big Apple
by dontxbexstupid1995
Summary: Drugs. Theft. Violence. All that 17-year-old Bella learns she has to deal with, after planning to live on the streets. What she doesn't realize is, when she meets the hardheaded, yet mysterious, Edward Cullen, life is only going to get harder. -All Human.
1. Three in the Morning

**Hey guys. So obviously, I've chosen the second option. I might get back to 'Seventeen Ain't So Sweet' someday, but I have no idea when. I want to focus on one thing at a time, so I guess I'm starting with this. **

**So thanks to the people who gave me a positive response, and I've decided to try writing again. **

**Okay, I'd appreciate any constructive criticism, cuz I'm really unsure of how to write this shit. I haven't written anything for over half a year, so yeah.**

**Oh, and if you don't remember, I like to swear :) There's lots of profanity in this chapter, but its how I write, so if your going to complain to me about it, sorry, in my opinion, it helps strengthen the story.**

**And please don't try compare this to 'Seventeen Ain't So Sweet'. I know I made lots of things pretty similar, but this is a whole different new story, try to remember that.**

**So thanks to all you guys again. **

**To the new people, who know nothing of me, hey, and this is sorta my second story, since I cut short my first. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and reviews are very welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Three in the Morning**

"What are you FUCKING doing in there?!" Phil's deafening drunk voice seeped through the cracks of my bedroom door. The more he yelled, the louder he got.

I covered my ears in frustration, but removed them a second later, and continued to frantically stuff random belongings into an old blue duffle bag.

I was running away. He always wanted to kick me out. I guess my packing should be a pretty good sign for the both of us. Angrily, I picked up a book from the floor and hurled it angrily at the door.

"You stay AWAY from me, you hear that?! Do you fucking hear that!?"

There was a pause. Then he continued to scream profanities, this time with a few loud punches against the door for effect. "You little bitch. Do you KNOW who you're talking to?! You have NO right to fucking-"

And that's when I threw open the window, and jumped onto the fire-escape. I crouched down, and listened quietly as Phil knocked down the door and stomped in.

I could hear his drunken breath, as he leaned towards the window, where the wind was flapping against the curtain, and swore angrily. Then he marched out, muttering to himself.

As soon as I couldn't hear the slightest sound of him anymore, I raced towards the door.

The bathroom light was on, and I presumed that Phil was in it, puking or gloating aimlessly at him in the mirror, at what he thought was a gloriously handsome image. Bullshit.

The front door was open, and I took a breath, and sprinted out.

The exact same moment, I could hear the bathroom door slam open, as Phil caught a glimpse of me rushing out the apartment, duffle bag in hand. He began to scream words I could not comprehend, but it wasn't hard to distinguish the fact that he was pretty pissed off.

Luckily, the apartment was located on the second floor, so I raced down the stairs, shoved open the door, and continued to sprint on, in which direction, I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the fact his screaming voice was starting to get quieter and quieter.

The last thing I heard from that cursed wretched voice, were the words, "And don't you DARE come back! Fucking, ever!!"

Funny how those final sentiments put a smile on my face.

---

I ground my teeth together in frustration. Impatiently, I grabbed the hair band wrapped around my wrist, and quickly tied my hair into a ponytail. It was really annoying me.

Everything was really annoying me. The stupid dark blue sky, and the stupid stars, and the stupid moon. The thing that annoyed me most, though, would be the cheerful laughter I could hear, which seemed to be coming from all directions.

"Shut up," I grumbled, weakly punching the wall with my fist.

Hopelessly, I sat down on the curb of the pavement, and just gazed directly into the light of the streetlamp. Who cares if it blinded me? I sure fucking didn't.

I like to call my life, as it is. A living hell. My mother Renee died when I was nine. I don't remember much of what happened before. Most of my memories, my disgusting, twisting, revolting memories, are with Phil, and are the ones that have been branded deeply my mind. Everything else seemed to go by like a blur.

Phil Dwyer, you see, was the most horrible, most terrifying, and most unworthy man, to walk this face of earth. Too bad, he was also my stepfather, which complicated things up a fuck load. And he hated me. He fucking hated me.

And yeah, I hated him too.

Renee had died in a car accident, on the way to pick me up from a ballet lesson. It was raining that day. Thunder crackled out of the thick grey clouds, and the lightening bolts illuminated the dark black sky for miles. Everything happened in a blur.

My ballet teacher, Miss Clarvin came back into the studio, after taking an important call. She was good friends with my mother, and they often talked for a while, when Renee was here to pick me up.

Slowly, yet unsteadily, as if she had forgotten how to walk, Miss Clarvin made her way over to me. I remember the fear which had clamped my heart, from that horrified, shocked expression on her face. The instinct to run away from her washed over me, as she took my hand, and led me to an empty room.

I watched nervously as she knelt down and took my hand in hers.

"Bella." She looked me long and hard in the eye, as if that the words were deadly. "Bella, I'm afraid- Oh, god, how do I say this. Bella, your mother. Your mother was in a c-car accident. A-And, I'm really really, so, s-so terribly sorry, but the paramedics said it d-" She took a long deep breath, tears beginning to wallow in her eyes. "It doesn't look so good. Honey, I-I don't think she's going to make it."

And it was that moment when my world just crumbled and collapsed. I could almost feel the teacher's arms wrap around me, and hold me in what was supposed to be a comforting hug. But the words were poison, and they seemed to have seeped through my veins, numbing my limbs, and stopping me taking another breathe.

I could feel the air in my throat just stop going up or down, and the world seemed to start spinning, but everything stayed still. It was as if I had fallen, broken every single bone in my body, and just been left there to endure pain.

I was taken to the hospital straight away, and I stared at the too-white marble floor, with Phil standing silently by the door. I wasn't allowed inside, as I heard the nurses whispering hurriedly to the policemen that my mother should _not _be seen, especially by her young daughter, in a state like this.

I wanted to yell, scream, and bang my fists against the door, insisting that I saw her, but all the strength in the muscles just weren't there.

I was a little girl in a tutu, sitting lifelessly on the plastic chairs, clasping her fists so tightly together, her delicate arms looked like they could snap.

Unlike in movies, where the nurses talk to the children, telling them that whoever was going to be alright, didn't happen here. Instead, they all gave me a wobbly, pitying smile, and turned gaze before I could look them directly in the eye.

Suddenly, I could hear a frantic beeping sound, and a couple of nurses and a doctor rushed into the room, without a single word to me.

And then she died.

The moment after Renee's funeral, the very moment, where I was wiping off the flood of tears streaming out of my eyes, Phil just walked up to me. He was an okay guy before everything happened, but my mom was unreasonably crazy about him. He was in his thirties, with brown hair, and a quite tall frame.

We never talked, but he never laid a hand on me back then. I didn't really like him, but I never held the throttling grudge I held against him like I do now. He glared at me for a moment, his eyes burning a furious fire, behind a mask of sadness.

Then he slapped me across the face, and I stumbled back, wincing in horror. It burned like a hot iron rod, and it was the first thing I had felt in days.

And then he spoke, in a voice so chilling, five words that would pull my life deeper down the quicksand pit I had already been drawn into. "You will pay for this."

And those years that passed, and treatment I endured, made me angry. I knew that I had toughened up, maybe turned into a bitch, but I didn't care, and I still don't. Life was a bitch itself, and if you're too weak to take it on, it'll slap you first.

---

I stepped through the doors of the brightly lit McDonalds. Thank god for 24 hour service. Though I knew nobody would know that I was a runaway, I felt as if eyes were watching me from every side of the fast food restaurant, as if people knew that I didn't have a home anymore, or something like that. I winced inwardly.

Stupid sub-consciousness. There were only like two customers there anyway. It wasn't exactly early at night, or late in the morning.

Although Phil hated me, I knew the pleasure it would give him, to see my anger, my frustration, if he called the police, and reported me as gone.

I could picture his twisted smirk, the grim delight it gave him, when I was forced out of the police car, fighting my way out of handcuffs or something of the sort, yelling profanities, and he would be wearing a mask of devastation, as he enjoyed having the police watch him pretend to miss me.

I clenched my fist.

That was not going to happen. I was never going to see that house that I long long _long_ ago called home, ever again. That son of a bitch had seen the last of me, and I never would want to imagine the slightest of him anymore.

Forcing a smile on my face, I slapped a five dollar bill on the counter. "One cheeseburger, please."

The cashier was definitely older than me, but his traces of acne told me that he had just passed adolescence. "Right away, miss. Would you like anything else?" And he winked.

I knitted my eyebrows. I was not in the mood for anything right now. No flirting, no winking, nothing of the shit. My fist clenched over the money in my hand, and I sent an accusing glare at the cashier.

"I _said_, one cheeseburger. _Please_." I gritted the words out, and purposely pointed at the rotating shelf with hamburgers on it, with my middle finger.

He frowned for a moment, and then rushed off to collect my order. Mumbling to himself, he placed the cheeseburger hurriedly on the counter, and handed me my change.f

"Have a good day." I heard him mutter sarcastically. As I walked out the doors, more loudly he added, his voice traveling through the emptiness of the restaurant, "Jesus Christ, what a bitch."

"Thanks," I yelled back without hesitation, watching a look of muted shock grow on his face. Hurriedly, he walked into the kitchen, behind the grillers, away from the curious gazes the couple customers.

Life without a house was looking up ever so slightly.

---

I finished the remains of my dinner, and scrunched up the wrapper, throwing it into the nearest trash can with my left hand. I drew my phone out of my pocket, and dialed one of the numbers I knew best.

The dial tone rang a few times, and then reported the call as 'unavailable'.

"Unavailable, my ass." I muttered to no one in particular.

Dialing again, I tapped my foot impatiently on the concrete street, waiting for an answer.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey, Mike, what's up? It's Bella."

"Bella? _Bella_?!?! Bella!!! Why the _hell_ are you calling me now? It's like, I don't know, holy shit, I dropped the my watch, just a sec...Oh, wait, goddammit Bella, do you know that it's _THREE_ in the fucking _MORNING_!!!"

I could hear the springs of the mattress creaking as he collapsed back onto his bed.

"How old are you? Eight? I vaguely remember _you_ insisting to hold that last party until, I don't know, six!!" I retorted playfully.

"I-"

"Never mind, that's not the point. I was going to ask if I could crash, you know, tonight?"

He paused for a moment.

"_What_?!? At _three_? What the _hell_ going on, Bella?"

"Well," I chose my choice of words selectively, "Phil kind of kicked me out."

"_WHAT_?!" The rapid increase of volume made me wince, and I pulled the phone farther away from my ear. "At _THREE _in the _MORNING_?!?!"

"Jesus, Mike, just forget the time! That's not the point." My stricter tone of voice stopped him from complaining again, letting me get on with what I had to say. "I just, um, might need some place to stay for a couple days, you know, if your parents don't mind."

Another pause.

"Are you _STUPID_ or something!?! I live with the _Chief_, you dumbass!!"

Oh, shit. With all the drama I had gone through tonight, I had forgotten the biggest glitch of Mike. His dad was the Chief Police of the NYPD. He would have me sent back to Phil's, before I even stepped on his doormat. He didn't even have to be home, to know I was there.

You see, the as one of the most dangerous men, in a good way, of New York, he took _tremendous_ security measures. The last time I actually slept over at Mike's, along with a couple of other people, it was unfortunately during this small break-out from the jail, and banks and jewelry shops were being broken into time after time.

I actually had to do a _fingerprint_ check. It was the most stupid thing in the world, but his dad insisted on it. Plus, he had a gun, so we would do anything he said, without any argument. The only good thing about it was watching Mike's face turn from this normal tan, to a bright tomato red.

It was completely ironic how Mike turned out. I mean, seriously, you would expect the son of the head police officer, the top law enforcer, of the state, to be some sort of over the top, goody two shoes. The thing was, Mike's dad was hardly ever at home, and Mike did _anything_ he wanted to. Without his father knowing, of course.

Mike snapped, finally, when he was 15, and he yelled in front of the school that he was so sick of his dad's stupid rules, that were going to turn him into a complete social outcast.

He began to go to drinking bars, strip clubs, and hanging out at the cool beer parties, turning that used-to-be probable aspect completely upside-down. I'm sure his father at least has to suspect _something_. Lucky, Mike is _amazingly _good at hiding the truth, and I don't think Chief Newton has a lie detector in hand.

I guess Mike is one of my best friends. I don't have many friends back in school. In New York, if you're not rich, a beautiful, or an amazing athlete, you've straight down become a nobody. As they say, high schools a jungle, and the popular people have either been blessed with inhumanely good looks, or they've _clawed_ their way to the top.

I didn't give a shit for this social categories crap. It pissed me off, and I swore to hang with the people of the same mind. I found Angela, who's gone through a lot of shit, which makes her seem tough on the outside. She has shoulder-length light brown hair, and a tall slender build. And as we became friends, and I easily discovered the gentle, kind, personality that Angela really was. She just didn't have the nerves to show it.

She's also the kind of person who thinks you have to be tough to survive. I guess we click because we live on that same motto.

Jessica is a different matter. Tough and fierce, inside and out, she's got about 10 piercings, and wears deliberately provocative clothes, the one with the swear words and all. It's no wonder teachers hate her.

She's not a nice person, trust me, but she believes in loyalty vehemently, so if you do become her friend, she'll stand up for you, without any hesitation. Jessica is short, like a head shorter than Angela, and has masses of explosive curly brown hair.

There are other people, Tyler, Ben, Katie, which we hang out with, but I wasn't as close with them.

We all look pretty different in our group. I'm definitely taller than Jessica, but about an inch shorter than Angela. I like to certain types of sports, I don't know, like baseball and basketball, so I can say that I'm easily not fat, but I'm not built with crazy muscles, either. I guess I'm sort of slender, but I'm only of average height, so nothing special.

I've got really long brown hair, an inch or so above my waist. And then the normal plain Jane features; brown eyes, freakishly pale skin, and all. I don't clarify myself as good looking, but I don't think I'm that disgusting either.

Looks don't mean shit to me though. Because, stick to the motto, they aren't going to help you survive squat in reality. We've all learnt to accept that.

Mike joined our little 'rebel' group I guess, when he protested with the whole speech of, 'I don't want to be a fucking cop when I grow up.' It made me laugh, and we just became really close friends.

He actually had the nerve to ask me out a couple times, but I only, and still, saw him as Mike, the funny weird-ass guy who yelled his ambitions, quite crudely may I add, in front of the entire school, and earned endless Saturday morning detentions.

"And do you _not_ remember the time, where he told you to _pull out your ID_?!? After he's met you like, I don't know, over _five_ times?! And-"

"Yeah, I get it, sorry to bother you. Go sleepy-bye now." I mocked teasingly.

The volume of his voice decreased rapidly, and sleep seemed to overtake his voice again. "Mmm, ok, whatever. See you...whenever."

The phone call ended with a click, and I heaved a heavy sigh. I shoved my phone back in my jean pocket, and walked slowly to the corner of the street. I was tired, and after that long conversation with Mike, I could begin to feel my eyelids fluttering shut.

Jesus, I didn't know what the hell to do. It was dark, it was cold, and there was absolutely not a single person around. I yanked out the fuzzy wool blanket I had stuffed in the outer pocket of my duffle bag. Sighing, I literally collapsed on the floor, exhausted, and feeling very sleep-deprived. Using my duffle bag for a pillow, I stuck to the darkest part of this alleyway.

Usually, it would have scared me a little, but my head was swirling with confused thoughts, and I felt so overwhelmed, I couldn't even be bothered to pay attention to the fear.

I wrapped myself tightly up in the blanket, and let myself succumb to sleep.

I'd wake up in the morning, and then plan out exactly how I'm going to live my life on the pavements of New York.

Smart move, Swan.

* * *

**Word Count: 3,164**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that. I've been pretty bored lately, so it was kinda fun creating a whole new scene and story and everything. I'll try not get bored with it before it ends, like the other one. **

**And, I know I left out a lot of detail about Phil and everything, but I want to add more stuff later on in the story.**

**Anyway, please review! I'd really appreciate to know what you guys thought. It's still the early part of the story, so you know; lots of things could be added, changed, whatever. A lot of my opinions are based on what you guys think, if that helps ;)**

**Criticism is totally welcome. It's cool to know what you think is done wrong, or what I should improve on. If it's still the swearing, tell me, and I'll try tone it down, though I can't guarantee that I'll get rid of it completely.**

**Oh, and it be really really good if you guys could feed me parts of which bits are unrealistic. I'm not to familiar with all this crime situation, though I'll look into it when I have the time. But if you find it too weird, please tell me, cuz I'd really appreciate it. It'd help the story a shit load too.**

**So thanks for readings, and I hope you guys liked it. **

**I'll update as soon as I can, and as soon as I check out what kind of responses I'll get :)**


	2. Dreams, Freedom, and Ammunition

**Hey guys. So obviously, I've chosen the second option. I might get back to 'Seventeen Ain't So Sweet' someday, but I have no idea when. I want to focus on one thing at a time, so I guess I'm starting with this. **

**So thanks to the people who gave me a positive response, and I've decided to try writing again. **

**Okay, I'd appreciate any constructive criticism, cuz I'm really unsure of how to write this shit. I haven't written anything for over half a year, so yeah.**

**Oh, and if you don't remember, I like to swear :) There's lots of profanity in this chapter, but its how I write, so if your going to complain to me about it, sorry, in my opinion, it helps strengthen the story.**

**So thanks to the people who reviewed. I've updated pretty early, cuz again, its summer, all my friends are flying on airplanes right now, and I'm so so so so so fucking bored.**

**There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, so try not skim, if you don't want to miss some brief details.**

**I hope you review then, and criticism is welcome, so yeah. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Dreams, Freedom, and Ammunition**

* * *

_Usually, it would have scared me a little, but my head was swirling with confused thoughts, and I felt so overwhelmed, I couldn't even be bothered to pay attention to the fear._

_I wrapped myself tightly up in the blanket, and let myself succumb to sleep._

_I'd wake up in the morning, and then plan out exactly how I'm going to live my life on the pavements of New York._

_Smart move, Swan._

* * *

_My mine swirled. Everything was white and ghostly. I sat up, letting my eyes absorb the surroundings around me. _

"_Hey there, sweetheart." Renee's voice echoed in the silence, soft and longing._

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes, dear. D-"_

_And then a voice, deeper, more masculine, which curled in my blood, and instantly made my muscles tense, interrupted the light, blissful atmosphere._

"_Do you miss mommy?" It mocked. The skies seemed to darken, and the clouds, once so white and feathery soft, whirled in anger, taking on a tinge of gray. "Oh, and now, do you want to come home, little Isabelly?"_

_I reached out to grab my pocketknife, but there was nothing beside me. I lost my grip, and suddenly, the ground seemed to have just disappeared. _

_And I fell, through the clouds. I twisted my head, but below me, there was nothingness. _

_I opened my mouth to scream._

_Phil's ugly face appeared between the darkened clouds_...

"Shit!" I woke with a start, and flung my arms back, grabbing the wall behind me. My well-bitten fingernails clung to the very cracks of the cement.

There was no one around but an old man, probably homeless as well, sitting a couple meters to my left, snoring away, not noticing a thing.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, and tried to relax my muscles. Opening them, I realized I could see the sun beginning to envelope the horizon above the skyscrapers. The midnight black started to lighten, merging with a blood red blemish.

Blinking, I wiped the sleep out of my eyes with one arm, my other hand yanking my phone out of my jean pocket.

_6:43 am_

If Mike were here now, he'd be questioning my insanity right on the spot. A little under four hours of sleep. I chuckled as the memories of our conversation, just a few hours ago, rose in my head.

Unwillingly, I pushed myself up from the spot, and stretched my arms, yawning. Looking blankly around, I found my duffle bag hidden underneath my blanket. Relief washed over my face, as I realized I hadn't been robbed during the night.

No place to wash my face, brush my teeth. A smirk filled with self-pity rose on my lips, as I realized what I had to deal with now.

_This is what you picked. No luxury accommodations here, Bella, _I let myself taunt, wondering if it was really the right thing to do.

I bit my lip. Of course, it was the right thing to do. I shouldn't be in doubt of what I did, because it was what I should have done years ago.

I could finally bathe in the freedom of life without Phil. And at night, I didn't have to worry about him sneaking into my room, and throwing things at me in a typical drunken temper.

_Instead, you have other things to worry about at night. There's more violence out on the streets, then in just a single apartment, Bella._

But I'm not weak. I can protect myself. I've got a pocketknife in my bag. And if I find the time today, I can go buy my own gun, or something. The thought of carrying a gun was appealing, but a little ridiculous. I smiled.

_Oh, but it's very necessary. You can't lock your bedroom door to life or reality anymore. You don't even own one._

If I had brought a first aid kit necessary, I could have beaten myself up.

Stupid.

Every time I thought of the positives, a few little negative footnotes seemed to deviously crawl into my mind. Time after time.

Grinding my teeth in frustration, I forced a smile on my face as I walked into the same McDonalds as last night, and ordered a breakfast meal.

Too bad that acne guy wasn't here. The expression of seeing me here again would have made my day.

---

I licked the last smears of ketchup off my lips. None of it deserved to go to waste; every last tiny thing had it's used to me now. I checked the time again.

_7:50 am_

Mike better had been awake by now. I dialed his number. It rang for while, and then a sleep-embossed, grouchy voice filled the speakers of my phone.

"W-What?!" And he yawned. Loudly.

"You're awake."

"Are you _kidding_ me?! _Bella_?! You-You're ruining my sleep cycle shit thing!!"

I snorted. "Bullshit, Mikey. Blame that on booze and strippers."

"Hm. Maybe. So what is my amazing, caring friend trying to tell me, at wh-whoa, shit, I have to leave."

"What?! Why?!" Mike always left for school at the very last minute, easily due to sleeping late. It was a real surprise to have him wake up at this hour of day, and state that he was actually _had_ spare time.

"U-Um, I need to pick up Jessica, and she lives, like twenty minutes away. I, uh, asked her out yesterday." His voice went up a couple of octaves, like it always did when he was embarrassed. I could imagine the familiar tomato red.

I laughed. Jessica would be ecstatic. She had a tremendous crush on him for the past couple months. "Hey, that's great. So I was going to, um, ask a favor. Oh, and I'm not going back to Phil's."

"Oh, finally. Trust me, Bells, you're better off far far away from that jackass." I could hear a triumphant smile emerging in his voice. "So, what favor, Bella?"

"C-Could you do me a favor, and um, you know those leaving school forms? Can you grab me a couple and-"

"WHAT?!"

"Mike, honestly I-"

"_WHAT_?!"

"Jesus, Mike, liste-"

"And- now, you're leaving- and what- and I- shit!!" He cursed, and sucked in a deep breath. "Last night, you threw a bomb big enough. So, okay, you're kicked out, but it's _Phil_, so I figured this morning, hey, we'll find you a place to stay, but _now what_?! You're just going to school as _well_?! Just cut yourself off _completely_?! Are you _thinking_ at _all_, Swan?!"

I let him rant for a moment, before my patience level quickly wore down.

"Mike. You know I hate home. You also should've known I hate school just as much. A little. I think this is for the best."

"The _best_?! For _what_?! Jesus, Bella, can't you think about this a little more thoroughly?!"

"Mike, if you can't accept it, then just don't think about it," I snapped, "Just, please be a good friend, and grab me a few of those forms, and spread a rumor at school, saying I left for Chicago or something?! I don't want people to get suspicious."

He ignored me. "How about Angela, then? How about Jessica? How about me?!"

"What about you?!"

"Well, Bella, in case you haven't noticed, we are friends," His voice was steely with sarcasm. "So, what, are we just never going to hang out again, and declare out friendship over?!"

I laughed without humor. "Oh, god, is that what you're worried about? Jesus, of_ course_ not. I'll visit. When I have the chance."

He cursed again. "Fine. I'm doing this because you asked, but Bella, before you hand any of those forms in, please _think it over_."

Then he hung up. My eyebrows knitted together for a moment, until no more than three seconds later, my ringtone sounded again, with the screen of my phone displaying the name: _Mike_.

I sniffed and let it ring for a while, before I picked it up after quite a lot of rings.

"Now what?"

"Um," He sounded rather sheepish, "Where do I give you the forms? And when? I forgot to ask before I hung up."

I sighed, thinking it through, and then giving him a certain time and address.

"Yeah, okay," He paused for a moment, "You know if you actually think about it, the whole no-school thing sounds kind of awesome. It's every elementary kid's dream. Good luck, Bella."

I smiled briefly. "Thanks, man. What, changed you're mind? You plan on coming with me now?" I was teasing him, but I could almost here a subtle tinge of desperation in my tone.

He laughed. "I wish. Sorry, Bells. I have to listen to Daddy's rules." Then his voice darkened, becoming more serious. "But, honestly, I actually would if I could."

"Really?"

"You're my best friend, Bella. Well, bye. Good luck."

"See you, Mike." And I hung up.

One done, two more to go.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, and leaned heavily on the lamp post behind me.

It was hard leaving Mike. We were pretty close, and I was going to miss his lame stupid jokes, and the way he was able to make the most boring thing, stupidly fun. He was straightforwardly one of my close friends, and, Jesus, I knew I was going to miss him so much.

Like a fat boy misses his cake, or something.

I smiled briefly at the little cliché phrase, and taking a breath, I dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jess, it's Bella."

"W-What?! I thought I made it fucking clear that that it's a fucking _rule _that no one calls me before eight in the fucking morning!!" She hissed, the volume of her voice increasing rapidly. I could sense a beginning of a violent rant. She was not much of a morning person.

I laughed, interrupting before she could complain any longer. "Oh, you better start waking up. I heard Mike asked you out, and he's picking you up this morning?"

There was a pause. "Shit. I forgot. Can I call you back, or is this really that important?"

I hesitated. It wasn't easy to drop a bomb on Jessica. Her temper was just as explosive. "Um, it's pretty important. I-I've already told Mike, and, well you know Phil?"

"The crazy drunk stepfather? Jesus, Bella, is this good or bad news?"

"You choose. Anyway, I've been kicked out. For good. So I decided, no parents, no home, I might as well quit school."

She was silent for three long seconds.

"Holy _fuck_, Bella, you've become a hobo!!"

My eyebrows shot up, and laughed bitterly. "If that's how you want to put it, then yeah, that's my new lifestyle choice."

She laughed herself. "Good for you, Bella. I think it suits you."

"What? Hobo-ism?"

"No, you dumbass. The freedom."

I bit my tongue, completely lost in what she was leading me into. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She sighed. "You don't know? Well, I'm not completely clear on this, but Angela and I always talked about how you seemed as if you were in a cage or something. Roaming the streets, doing what you want to do, well, you can extend your boundaries. It's like something _you_ seem like the kind of person for. It was like school was holding you back or something."

By this point, I really had no words to say. "Right. I don't get it, but what the fuck. Bye, Jess. Oh, and I'll visit when I can."

She laughed, "Kick some street boy ass for me." And she hung up.

Jessica was in such a good mood, it creeped me out a little.

Two down, one to go. Angela may just be the hardest.

Maybe I'll just leave it for later.

_Just walk around_, I thought bitterly, _and bask in this new hobo lifestyle, which apparently suits you so very much._

It was like Jessica had drowned my mood, and then strangled it alive.

---

I did nothing for the entire fucking day. My calves burned. My feet were sore. And I was still walking around, my eyes blank, looking for nothing in particular.

I could feel the stares of random passerby's, probably wondering what the hell I was doing strolling aimlessly on a school day. I glared back, and they simply hurried off.

How the hell could Jessica have ever imagined this suited me? I was bored, I was tired, I was in pain, and Jesus, did it _look_ like I was enjoying myself?

I groaned, as if response with my thoughts, and angrily whirled around, furiously kicking my foot into the base of a lamp post.

Finally, something came to interest.

_Jeb's Rusty House of Guns_

It was a small place, hidden between the taller, larger buildings, but the dusty red lettering had caught my eye. My eyebrows shot up, and I slapped the back pocket of my jeans, checking if my purse was there. I pulled it out, and flipped through the bills I had taken out of Phil's wallet yesterday.

I hurried to the shop, and opened the door, the bell on the doorknob tinkling away. The shop was tiny, but it seemed as if the wallpaper was _made_ out of guns.

Pistols, rifles, shotguns, and a range of other weaponry were hung in a cluttered array across the wall. The man behind the counter was big and bulky, and it didn't seem as if he liked shaving.

"What do you want, kid?" He asked, gruffly.

My eyebrows narrowed. "I'm here to, uh, make a purchase." I smiled falsely, talking as polite as I could.

He didn't seem interested. "You have ID?"

"ID?"

"I can't sell any guns to a minor, kid." With a tilt of his hairy head, he gestured towards a dusty laminated piece of paper, hung by the counter. It was long and descriptive, but the bolded words at the top summarized everything.

_**No Legal Purchasing of Firearms to Minors of under the age 18**_

"Sorry, girly, I'm not risking it to break the law."

I pursed my lips, thinking for a moment. "Oh, that's alright."

Glancing around one last time, I stepped out of the store, pulling the phone out of the front pocket of my jeans, and dialing.

I waited about ten seconds until he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake, I'm going to need a little favor."

---

About an hour later, Jake walked casually out of the shop, and pulled me to a less conspicuous end of the street.

"Did you get it?" I asked eagerly.

He grinned. "One look at it, and I knew it was going to be your baby."

From inside his leather jacket, he pulled out a small shiny silver handgun.

"Jake, you are the fucking best!" Gently, I ran my fingers over the solid, polished handle. "I love it already." I dug into the back pocket of my jeans, and pulled out my purse. "How much? I'm not su-"

"Hey, just think of this as an early birthday present. Or a late one. Either way, my gift to you, a free gun. Every parent's dream of their children having a friend like me, huh?"

I bit my lip, frowning as I stared at the gun. "Free? But-"

He interrupted me before I could insist on paying him back. "Free. So, you want me to teach you how to use it? The big guy in the shop let me test it out. He had this little shooting sector behind his shop. This baby is as good as it's going to get. It's smooth, light, and not too loud. A genuine Dan Wesson Commander masterpiece. Suits you well."

I swallowed, but grinned ecstatically. Not only was my purse stuffed with dollar bills, feeling as if it was on fire, but it had become the second time today someone used that phrase on me. "Sure. It's beautiful. But I have no clue in hell how to work it."

He laughed, and pulled me farther down the street. "Come on. I know a place."

---

An old abandoned construction building sat lazily in our path. Jake grinned when he saw it, and he gestured me to follow him in.

"This is where I like to hang with some of the guys, you know, since no one ever comes here."

I raised my eyebrows. "Then how come you never bring _me _here?"

He laughed, but didn't answer.

Jake was a complete mystery to me sometimes. He was only 20, and hadn't gone to college, nor finished high school, but he lived happily in a cheap apartment somewhere in the city. I guess he held a sort of inspiration to me.

He was a rough and wild guy, and I always got the hint that he was doing something illegal, but I never asked. Our friendship was solid, and I didn't want anything to give it a push. He was always hanging with his friends, and he worked at night at a bar somewhere downtown. We met when Mike, Angela, and I went to a bar one spring break.

I ordered some drink, with a really funny name, and he made some weird joke about it. I can't remember much, since it was a couple years back, but I know from then on, that place had just become my favorite bar. Jake was friendly, open, and more of an older brother to me.

He was always there to give me a laugh, and cheered me up when I needed it. He could pull off loads of things, because he had a few criminal connections, with a man named Sam I heard.

He knew about Phil, though when we hung out, we hardly ever talked about those personal issues, so I didn't know everything about him, and he didn't know everything about me. But we just became naturally close friends, and whenever I needed a favor, he was there to give me a hand.

I stepped in the building, flinching when the doorstep creaked loudly. There was a short plank of wood underneath the door, holding it open. Jake laughed.

"It's okay; I'll protect you from the scary building." He chuckled at my expression.

"Shut up. No one protects me." I held up my gun to prove it. "Ha."

He held his hands up in mock surrender, and shook his head solemnly. "If only you knew how to use it."

I ignored him, and followed him through the maze of different rooms.

"And here we are!" He gestured proudly with his hands, to the large, empty room around him.

I frowned. "What the hell. Are you here to rape me, Jake?"

He laughed. "Yeah, sure, Swan." He pointed at the numerous holes in the wall. "You see these cracks and holes? Bullet holes. Sometimes we have a little shooting fun. The wall is pretty thick, so it doesn't go through. The sound echoes in the building a little, but our guns are all pretty soft, and most people think some kind of construction is just going on. What do you think?"

Now I was a little more impressed. "Not bad. Now teach me how to work this motherfucker, please."

He smirked. "Patience. Gun, my lady?"

I handed him the gun, rolling my eyes as he twirled it professional between his index finger and his thumb. "Show off."

He smiled, gave it one last twirl, and the rest was a blur. From his jacket, he whipped out a magazine, and from the glinting metal, it was loaded with ammunition. He was fast, and I could only guess by the clicks and clinks here and there, that he was loading the gun.

His thumb moved quickly down, and there was a click, then a loud, but not deafening, kind of _bang_.

My eyes widened, and I gazed at the wall, hoping to be able to figure which hole in the wall was his work. He grinned proudly, and glanced down at me, studying my reaction.

"Not bad, yeah?"

I grinned. "You better teach me now, Black, or I swear to God."

He smiled back mischievously.

---

"And that's the extra magazine, along with some spare ammunition I bought, you know, in case you use everything up. I hope you won't really go down that far though. Oh, and try keep it unloaded for most of the time. If you get caught with it like that, well, let's just say the circumstances aren't too pretty."

I let my fingers graze the smooth metal around the trigger. "Thanks, Jake, it helps a lot."

"So." He didn't stop smiling, but his eyes seemed to darken. "When are you ever going to tell me what you need it for?"

I froze for a second, biting my lip. "You really want to know?"

He raised a single eyebrow. "If I didn't want to, why the hell would I ask?"

I sighed, and put the gun down. Using Jessica's words from memory, I stated bluntly, "I've got a new religion. And it's called hobo-ism."

I waited patiently for a reaction. From the day we met, Jake always took a big brother role in my life, and I couldn't really decipher from this face what he thought of my words.

When he finally said something, it wasn't explosive like either Mike or Jessica. "Really, Bella?"

I nodded mutely, picking up the gun, and fiddling around with the handle.

"Tell me what happened."

I exhaled loudly, and gave him a brief description of school, Phil, and how I was so fucking stuck, and I didn't know what to do, that my first impulse was, well, to purchase a gun.

Self-defense first. Plus, it was kind of cool.

He looked serious. "Well, I'm glad you thought of self-defense, Bella, but what about a house? A place to stay? Are you really thinking of living _homeless_?"

"Hey, you did it too," I snapped instinctively, not really thinking.

"Well, yeah, but I stayed at my friend Embry's for a couple days first, you know."

"Huh. So. What are you suggesting? Find a friends place to crash? Tried that. Mike's unavailable. Angela-," I hesitated for a second. "I haven't told Angela yet. She'll be wondering where I am. But basically, the people I trust are all out."

He looked at me for a long second.

"Oh!" It finally hit me. "I could stay with you!"

"Jesus, I thought you were never going to get there. My place is great. I'm sure Leah won't mind." He pondered for a few minutes, and then winced. "Actually, shit. Leah has a little brother, and he's staying for a few weeks. Their dad died a few days ago, so the mood is pretty sketchy at my place. We're one bedroom, and we're packed. I'm so sorry, Bells."

I nodded in understanding and waited patiently as he thought through all his ideas, tapping his fingers on the cement floor.

"Or..." He blinked twice, looking around. "You can stay here, too."

I paused, biting my lip in uncertainty. "What? Here? Alone?" I glanced around. "Are you sure?"

"Actually, I am. This place has been empty for a couple years. No one gives a shit about it, and no one comes here. Sometimes when either Quil or Paul gets too drunk, we stop here overnight, since walking would be kind of far. It's cool, Bells, honestly. I wouldn't leave you here if I didn't think it was."

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. He glanced around again, then focused his gaze on the door. I couldn't tell by his expression what was going on in his head. "Yo-You _should_ be safe here."

I ignored that moment, and considered my options. Well, from the way Jake put it, it did seem pretty secure. I had heard from rumors that many homeless people live in abandoned buildings, and now I could be just like one of them. It was warmer here than outside, and bulletproof walls? Five stars from me.

"Fine. But if I get raped or eaten by something, I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll come over and beat the shit out of me, I get it. You can be so predictable sometimes, Bella." He laughed and stood up. "I'll meet you here in the morning, like at nine, if you want me to."

I smiled in gratitude. "Thanks, Jake."

On his way out, he called, "And I think your stepfather's actually been in my bar a few times. Couple rough fights. That rat bastard."

My smile widened, and I chuckled.

Well, if I was going to spend the night alone in an abandoned building, I was lucky to have something to laugh about.

---

I couldn't sleep. Sure it was a comfort to Jake, but I'd never been here in my life.

I took in a deep breath, and closed my eyes. It was so weird. I couldn't tell if I was doing anything right. So, okay, I had bought a gun. I had now a way to defend myself, if I really needed to. Yet, even then, I didn't feel secure.

I wanted to be tough. I wanted to live with the knowledge and the certainty that I was safe and secure, and I could protect myself. But, no, I didn't feel that way. Frustrated, and folded my arms, and stared blankly at the ceiling. Doubts were rushing through my head, but my mind wandered mostly around what Jessica had stated.

…_You seemed as if you were in a cage._

Well, who didn't? You couldn't do anything in high school. There were too many rules, too many expectations to live up to. Especially where I was now, with all those bullshit exams, there was too much pressure.

I wasn't like a psychopath animal. I wasn't that wild. I could be calm, and I could be relaxed. Most of the time.

It was just that high school often made me uneasy. Not the typical, 'I don't want to do homework, I don't want to wake up early' kind of dislike.

To me, it felt as if without school, we could get so much more things done, stretch farther out without a stupid education bureau in the way.

But then again, so did my friends. So what made me so different than them?

_Roaming the streets, doing what you want to do, well, you can extend your boundaries._

Well, _that_ was true, but to everyone, not simply me. You'd be more relaxed to learn about yourself and life without a teacher holding your hand all the way.

Then why did Jessica state it as if the fact only concerned me?

Confusion swirled in my head like a storm, and I slammed my fist angrily onto the cement floor. Jessica had gone all 'Dr. Phil' on me, and it made me so frustrated, as I couldn't figure anything out.

The only sound in the building was of my blanket, ruffling loudly as I twisted uncomfortably underneath the sheets.

And then there was a crunch.

I jumped up, eyes wide. It sounded similar to the door step that I had stepped on this afternoon.

On instinct, I pulled the gun out from under my duffle bag, and grabbed the magazine containing the spare ammunition I had placed earlier in my pocket.

Footsteps. Delicate, light, graceful sounding, but still footsteps. Too loud and heavy to be Jake.

If this was his idea of a practical joke, then it wasn't funny. With a new gun in hand, shooting people had become a rare option.

Slowly, the volume of the footsteps increased. My heart thumped uneasily, and I could sweat beginning to pool at my base of my palm.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.

I frantically shoved the magazine casing in the gun, wincing as it clicked loudly and obviously in the echoing silence of the building.

I swallowed heavily, and waited nervously for something to happen, holding the gun up against the blank darkness.

Swiftly out of nowhere, the wooden plank hurled directly towards my hand. It clunked loudly on the handle, battering against my sweaty knuckles. I hissed, dropping the gun, and I fought the urge make another noise, as it cluttered against the ground.

I could feel the beginning of a bruise on the ridges of my knuckles, as my hands roamed frantically across the floor, searching for my only defense mechanism I had a chance upon.

Then, a small rounded beam of light, traveling from a scratched-up red flashlight, traced the room, and finally landed on my face. My first instinct was to shield my eyes, but before I was able to even squint, I could see the glint of my gun.

The perfect polished wooden handle, and the end of the shiny barrel, pointed directly at me.

Fear shot up and down my chest, and I tried to slow my breathing as I studied the face of the attacker.

It was a girl, around my age, but rather short and very skinny. She had ink black cropped hair, and large dark eyes. Her eyebrows were knitted, and she looked furious.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?"

* * *

**Word Count: 4766**

**Well, I'm pretty sure that ending adds some suspense. **

**I hope you guys liked it, and please review. I'm really not sure about some of the stuff I'm writing about, and I'd really like it if I got some response from you guys, telling me whether it's good or not.**

**So thanks again to the people who reviewed, and yeah. I'll try update soon. It probably will be soon, seeing how bored I've been lately.**

**Thanks for reading, and please give a review :)**


	3. Follow Your Stupid Instincts

**Ok, so thanks for the reviews. As some of you guys might know, I'm rewriting 'Seventeen Ain't So Sweet'.**

**The first chapter is already up, so feel free to check it out, and drop a review. Thanks.**

**And here's the third chapter. **

**Enjoy, and please give a review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Follow Your Stupid Instincts**

* * *

_Fear shot up and down my chest, and I tried to slow my breathing as I studied the face of the attacker._

_It was a girl, around my age, but rather short and very skinny. She had ink black cropped hair, and large piercing dark eyes. Her eyebrows were knitted, and she looked furious._

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

_

* * *

_

I froze, my eyes locked upon the gun. Instead of answering, I curled my lip in defense, my gaze flickering between her face, and the shiny weapon in her hand. _My_ weapon.

"I _asked_," She repeated, her voice hardening, pressing through the silence. "Who the fuck are you? Who brought you here?"

"That doesn't concern you," I hissed, shifting my weight onto my left leg. My muscles were tensed, and heart pumped rapidly.

She bared her teeth, and cocked the gun. The blood in my veins ran cold. "Well, it kind of does, actually. Now tell me who brought you here, and who you really are. I've got your gun, girly."

My glare intensified, and I clenched my jaw in frustration. Insecurity and fear slashed through my chest every time I gazed at the round circular end of the gun barrel.

"Bella. But that doesn't mean anything to you."

She raised her sharp, perfect eyebrows. "It might. Now, tell me who brought you here."

I hissed again. "What?! Why?! Why should _I_ have to tell _you_ anything?"

She smirked slightly, giving a small casual shrug. "Well, if you look at it, literally, there's a gun pointed at you."

I bit my lip, frowning. This wasn't exactly good. My thoughts drifted to Jake, and I pondered why he was such a necessity in this conversation. But blinking back to the girl holding _my _gun, I didn't want to drag him my problems.

"I came here myself."

She gazed straight into my eyes, analyzing, trying to figure out if I was lying or not. I kept my face straight, my eyes blank, and watched her carefully.

"Listen, Bella, I need the truth." Stress threaded through her voice, and the gun dropped an inch or two.

"Well, it _is_ the truth. I'm here to spend the night. What, do I _look_ like a social butterfly or shit, wrapped here alone in blankets, in an abandoned building?" The sarcasm dripped through my voice, and crossed my arms defensively.

Her lips twitched slightly, and for one stupid second, I hoped that she would just hand me my gun back.

Stupid hopes. Her face suddenly hardened, and her eyes then becoming guarded. "I need to make a call. You make one move, and my finger will just slip. On the trigger. I don't care where I hit."

I shrugged, and crossed my legs, watching lazily as she walked to a separate room. This girl couldn't scare me. Even with my shiny gun in her hand.

Hell, Phil had brought guns home, and I didn't cower from _him_. Jackass.

I doubted she really had the guts to shoot me.

_That bitch ain't got nothing on me, _I thought, trying to be tough, hoping to twist the fear out of my head. Smugly, I dusted my arms off with forced casualness, but I froze as soon as I could hear a whisper of her voice, travelling through the emptiness of the building.

"Yeah, yeah...I know, but...Well, then you come here!"

I frowned, suspicion trailing my mind as I wondered who was on the other end of the phone.

"Well, we could try...I know the risks...Trial and error, come on, Em, I've got a good feeling 'bout this."

Em? Well, it could be an Emily. That was a pretty common name. Emerson? Really gay, but it was possible. Emerald? There was a girl in my school named Ruby...

"Then make it fast!...No, I've got a gun...Not mine, I took this one off her...I'll be fine. It's up to you, now."

I rolled my eyes at the mention of _my_ gun, tapping my fingers mechanically on my duffle bag.

"Alright, see you in a few."

There was an audible 'click', and I could see the moonlight illuminating the girl's face in the other room, as she stood silently, staring out the window.

She closed her eyes, and a smirk rose upon her face. "Eavesdropping, are we?"

I tilted my head, shrugging. "A little."

She opened her large, thrilling eyes, and walked back to me, sitting down a couple meters away, twirling the gun in her hands. She actually smiled. "I have a friend coming. He'll be here in a couple minutes."

I raised a single eyebrow. So it was a _he_. Maybe it was an Emerson after all...

"What, have you suddenly decided to trust me?"

She laughed quietly. "No, not trust, really. I'm just curious about you."

I paused. "What, am I being kidnapped for medical experiments?" I was joking, but a thread of fear traced my mind. I _still _didn't know this girl's name, let alone who she was.

This time, she grinned. "You are such an optimist."

I slumped onto the wall. "So, who are _you_? I may not be carrying the gun, but you should at least have the decency to give me your name."

She shrugged, a small smile still plastered upon her face. "I'm Alice. So, what, you homeless?"

"I...I guess so. Well, more like a runaway." I made a face, and she raised an eyebrow in questioning. "My stepdad was a bastard." I explained indifferently. "His life revolved around booze."

She nodded in understanding. "That sucks. I ran away two years ago. My parents hated me." Instead of looking disgusted with her background, the way I did, she looked rather upset. "They said I was _possessed by the devil_. Fuck the devil."

I bit my lip. "_Possessed_ by the _devil_? Jesus, what did _you_ do?"

She smiled wryly, a fire of misery and melancholy flashing in her eyes. "I'm a tiny bit psychic."

It took me a second to absorb that. "PSY-!!!"

"Shh!" She stood up, and cocked the gun. Though she didn't really mean it like before, her tiny arms trembled with impulse. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, her voice throbbed with sarcasm. "The whole fucking world doesn't need to know it and hate me."

Pity racked through my chest at her words, and I gazed at her apologetically. "I-I don't hate you. Well, not yet."

Alice gazed at me, contemplating my words, and the honesty that ran through it. Suddenly, she exhaled loudly, collapsing on the floor, with a look of ancient defeat running across her face.

"You really mean that?"

"Well, ignoring the fact you drew _my_ gun on me, I don't hate you, no."

She laughed gently, sounds of bells tinkling away. "Thank you, Bella. You don't seem like a bad person yourself."

I stuck my tongue out playfully, and we both chuckled quietly at the childishness of it.

A comfortable silence rang through the building for the following couple minutes.

"So..." I began, looking around.

"So?"

"What's it like?"

"What?"

"Being psychic, I mean. What, is it like premonitions? D-Do you get visions? Can you see what will happen tomorrow?" I leaned forward, my curiosity getting the better of me.

She chucked, and ran her finger up and down _my_ gun.

"Too much Hollywood for you, Bella." She giggled again as I scowled, but spoke up, before I could retort. "The future isn't set in stone. I get flashes of possibilities of the future. But it's as if I'm in a trance, and a vision, sort of, um, occurs _around_ me. I'm not always experiencing the situation, but I'm standing in the vision, watching it happen." I didn't miss the small shudder that ran down her back. "Some things don't happen. Some other things do. I've learnt not to rely _too_ much on them."

My eyes were wide with anticipation, and I let fascination and stupid curiosity take control of my voice, speaking words before I could think them through.

"But that's amazing! Why the fuck would anyone hate you for that?"

Alice flinched, and I could see her hand shake slightly.

"Shit. Sorry." I cursed myself, remorse throbbing faintly in my chest. "That was rude. Ignore that, I wasn't thinking."

She shrugged. "It's no big deal. My parents were just the most dedicated Christians in the world. They were very old-style. Like, Bible, old-style. Any thought of supernatural 'whatevers' scared them." She shifted around uncomfortably, before blurting out the next sentence. "I guess religion meant more to them, than me."

Her tiny body shook for a second, and I jumped. I was never good at dealing with tears, especially with a stranger. Frantically, I pulled something out of my bag.

"Um, cookie?" Awkwardly, I held out the half-eaten packet, my face traced with concern.

Alice looked up at me, and a grin slowly spread across her face. She sniffed, before boldly stating, "Forgetting the fact I was planning to shoot you, I really like you, Bella."

As she reached out to grab a cookie, I felt glimmer of happiness erupt in my chest at my new-found friendship. I grabbed a cookie of my own, laughing, "Oh, it was just a rocky start."

She giggled, and wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve.

---

We talked casually for the next few minutes, before the audible purr of a car echoed in the building.

Instantly, Alice jumped up. The relaxed aura she held before was gone, replaced by urged caution.

"Wait here," She ordered, and raced out the building, my gun still in her hand.

I could hear a loud booming voice answering Alice's quiet bell-like voice, but I wasn't able to decipher the words.

The sound of footsteps increased, and I stood up, my hands clutching the wall. My eyes darted around, waiting for an approach.

Though I had met Alice, and yes, I liked her, I wasn't able to be oh-so-confident-and-open with just anyone I met on the streets.

The voices got louder, and a few seconds later, Alice walked in the same room, flashlight in hand. "...And this is Bella."

My eyes widened. The man she brought in was fucking huge. Like a crazy bodybuilder or something.

Instead of approaching me suspiciously, like Alice did, this guy walked straight up to me, filled with confidence. It wasn't like he needed it. I mean, I had the same chance of flying to the _moon_, then being able to take on a guy like him.

But despite his intimidating size, his face was friendly, and there was a grin plastered casually across his face. Though I couldn't help notice the fact his eyes were also guarded with a slight suspicion.

"I'm Emmett." He stuck out a _huge _hand.

"Uh..., hi, Emmett." So not an Emerson after all. Cautiously, I held out my hand, and shook his politely.

"How much did Alice tell you?" He tilted his head to the side, still smiling, but a similar caution growing subtly upon his face.

Alice interrupted, rolling her eyes. "She thought we were going to kidnap her for medical experiments."

Instead of Alice's quiet tinkly chuckle, Emmett let out a _booming_ laugh. He grinned, and raised a hand to point at himself. "Hey, do I look like a doctor to you?"

I crossed my arms, and huffed, stating, "Well, at that size, maybe a kidnapper. You could work for the guy."

He didn't take it offensively, and he laughed again, this time I swear I could have felt the building tremble.

Alice chuckled. "She does have a point, Em."

He turned around, still grinning. "Hey, this ain't your conversation, shorty."

She stuck out her tongue, and he retorted by reaching out, covering the meter distance easily with his arm, and ruffled her hair, roughly, but affectionately. I smiled gently, noticing the obvious closeness between the two.

"What do you two really want from me?" I raised my eyebrows, and my eyes flickered down quickly down to _my_ gun, that Alice still clasped between her fingers.

Emmett smiled, noticing where I was looking. "Oh, don't worry; you'll get it back some time. Alice, and well, me as well now; we're curious about you. How old are you?"

I shrugged. "Seventeen. Give or take a couple months."

He looked thoughtful. "Runaway?"

I spat at the floor, an image of Phil flashing in my mind. "Fuck, yeah."

His eyebrows rose. "Not bad. Willing to hang with us?"

I copied him, raising my eyebrows along with him. "Do I look like I would share my cookies with Alice if I didn't like her?"

His eyes flickered. "Cookies?"

"Yeah, cookies."

"Flavor?"

"Chocolate."

His eyes narrowed. "I'll have to get back to you on that one. So, I guess you don't mind the harsh life?"

I laughed bitterly. "I'll suck it up." I aimed a satisfying kick at the wall.

He grinned at me, and turned to Alice. "I like her."

Alice laughed, and I smirked. "Oh, that's what they all say about me."

Leaning against the wall, Alice turned back to Emmett, in all-seriousness again. "So, what do you think?"

Emmett shrugged. "Not bad. I'd go for it."

I frowned at the words, trying to decipher the meaning, but a hopeful voice interrupted my thoughts.

"So, I guess I could take a cookie too, then?"

---

"You _are_ kidnapping me then?" I stared doubtfully at the Jeep parked in front of the building.

Emmett laughed his booming laugh again. "You're insightful."

Alice snorted at his response, but turned to gaze kindly at me. "Trust me, Bella. You are a runaway, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Well, we are too. And, man, we are _not_ new to this. We can provide you a load of things, without giving you back to that stepfather of yours." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

I smiled wryly, but Alice saw through my expression, noticing the hesitance and uncertainty churning in my stomach.

With a gently smile, she walked up to me, and grasped my hand. I flinched slightly from the contact, but she held on. With a sigh, she held out my gun, and wrapped my fingers around it.

My eyes were wide with confusion, and I sucked in a long deep breath.

"What?" My voice was flat, radiating with confusion.

"Bella, I trust you. I know I said my visions weren't perfect, but hey, I can take a hint or two, and I'm getting a good...vibe, let's just say, from you. Now I've given you your gun, loaded." From the corner of my eye, I could see Emmett tense slightly. "Will you give me that same trust, and come with us? I promise there will be no medical experiments."

Though last part she spoke of was traced with humor, the rest of her little speech sounded genuine. Her eyes pleaded silently along with her words, and I could feel my defensive will crumbling down a little.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Fucking puppy-dog eyes." He grunted, opened the door wide, and side-steeping his way into the seat behind the wheel, the jeep shifting along with his weight. "I'll just sit here and wait."

I swallowed heavily, weighing the gun uneasily in my hands. "You actually trust me? Y-You hardly know me, Alice."

She rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Bella, I'm not stupid. It's really easy to tell that you're new at this whole thing, and you won't want to go back any time soon. We could give you little push to make the most of this street life. You can walk away now, and not look back, nor see me every again. Or, you could come into my world."

Her voice dropped, and she looked up at me with her piercing gaze. "It ain't pretty, Bella. But it's a lot sweeter than reality is. Now I'm not trying to coerce you into this, it's all your choice. You can walk." She tilted her head, gesturing to the purring Jeep parked against the sidewalk. "Or, you can come with us."

I stood in silence, pondering, before I choked out a bitter laugh. "Hell, Alice, I've had too much reality for a life time. Take me with you."

She grinned, and the grave tone that she spoke with before evaporated entirely. "Bella, it honestly feels like you've been missing from my life. You should have run away sooner."

It took a bucket of self-control to mask the wrenching feeling that happened so quickly in my chest. It came from Jessica, Jake, and now Alice.

It was a feeling I couldn't understand. Words that punched, kicked, screamed, and pierced my heart.

It dangled like a carrot in front of my face, and it was snatched away before I could even _try_ to decipher it's meaning.

"W-What?" My voice was slightly labored, and the words came out stuttery and unconfident.

Alice shrugged, not really noticing. "You know, like you were made for this kind of stuff." Her gaze tilted to meet mine. "No offense."

I bit my lip, trying to ignoring the fact my stomach was twisting on it's own accord. "N-None taken."

And we walked into the car, Emmett hitting the gas as soon as we made our way in. I gazed mechanically out the window, watching blankly as the buildings raced by.

---

We had driven no more then ten minutes, before Emmett watched us through the rearview mirror, cautiously noting, "Alice."

Alice sighed loudly, and pulled a bandanna out of the pocket of the front seat.

She looked at me apologetically, holding it by either ends. It was a deep black, and completely opaque.

"You're going to blindfold me." I stated bluntly. Not a question, not a complaint. I glanced at Emmett through the mirror, but he ignored me, his gaze focused on the dark road ahead.

Alice nodded, a small grimace tugging at her lips. "I'm sorry, Bella, this is for security measures."

I rolled my eyes, but turned around, letting her wrap it around my eyes. Though it didn't hurt or anything, I shifted uncomfortably at the fact of not being able to see.

"It's night time anyway, you can't see a single thing," I grumbled, slumping back into the seat as I felt the last knot being tightened.

This time it was Emmett who answered. "Bella, don't take this the wrong way. Sure, we trust you a little, and hell, we like you a lot, we can't just reveal everything to you. Not yet, anyway."

I breathed heavily, and shrugged, though I couldn't see a thing.

The minute I knew I was never coming back to Phil's, I had frequently thought of how I'd live now. I had considered Jake's, Mike's, maybe even Jessica's. The pit in my stomach deepened as I thought of Angela; I _still _hadn't told her anything.

Mike or Jess would have enlightened her by now, if she hadn't noticed my absence already.

But I knew she wouldn't care that I ran away. She'd be concerned, sure, but her worries focused on the fact of why I hadn't told her myself.

Guilt twisted uneasily in the pit of my stomach, as I forcefully drove my thoughts off elsewhere.

At his point, I really had no idea what my future would look like. Maybe I'd ask Alice later.

Honestly, I couldn't contemplate why I had just felt the urge to step into Emmett's jeep. I hardly knew these people.

Yet, I had walked right into the car, though gun in hand, I was willingly blindfolded.

I gave a mental sigh. I really didn't have anything to lose. Who cared if these people were a bunch of rapist, or local druggies?

No school. No home. No Phil.

This was freedom as it is.

Funny word. When I was young, and every story, every fairytale, had its happy ending, I would picture the word 'freedom' as a meadow, filled with a colorful array of flowers. Space to yell, space to run, barefoot, with not a care in the world.

But now, I was experiencing freedom for my own. Hey, I was blindfolded, in a stranger's car, at nighttime, holding a weapon that could take a life in a mere second.

I gave a small sigh at the obvious irony of all, and leaned against the window on my left.

Alice and Emmett just gave off this 'trust' aura, and I drank it in. Hell, I would be sorry if I was wrong, but at this particular moment, who cared?

_Just follow your stupid instincts, _I ordered myself. _You have nothing to lose. So far, Alice and Emmett are the best you've got._

Shit. What about Jake?

_Leave Jake out of it. You saw how freaked Alice was, at the thought of someone bringing you purposely to the building. Don't taint this solid trust you've started to build with her. _

_He's better off thinking that you've run away from him, rather than walked off with a bunch of strangers._

"No, we...Honestly, I..." I stopped thinking instantly, as I realized Alice and Emmett were having a conversation of their own.

"But, I...really, I...Sure, though....can't....it happens?"

"We...I know...but, considering..."

I was straining to hear their conversation without looking too obvious. The words were muffled, my ears covered partially by the bandanna, and they were conversing in whispers.

Frustrated, I leaned on the window of the car, on my left, and gave a small huff, deliberately interrupting their little discussion. "Hey, Alice?"

"Y-Yes, Bella?" It was easy to tell by the tension in her voice, that she had momentarily broken off her conversation with Emmett.

"Are we there yet?" I asked the simplest question that first popped into my head.

"Almost," She murmured.

Behind the bandanna, I blinked in suspicion. She sounded so distracted, I was tempted to rip off the bandanna, and take a good look at where they were leading me too.

Too bad I didn't.

---

"Okay, you can take it off now." Alice muttered, leading me slowly upwards. I couldn't see where we were going before, so I had resorted to holding her hand.

Exhaling in relief, I undid the knot above my pony tail, and stripped it off. Blinking a couple times, I let my vision adjust, handing the bandanna back to Alice, which she pocketed in her jeans. Emmett had dropped us off by the curb. I had stumbled my way here, with the help of Alice.

Instinctively, I let my eyes rake the atmosphere, absorbing the dark shapes and shadows of buildings under the street lamp. "So when are you going to tell me where you've led me?"

Smiling dryly, she glanced at me. "A hangout."

"What?"

"Bella, we homeless's do have somewhere to keep around. It may not be a house, but it is a place."

We walked further down the alleyway. I followed a few steps behind, glancing occasionally up at the moon, our only source of light in a dark place like this.

We walked the next minute or so in silence, until we reached a very strange door.

It was completely metal, clean and untouched, reflecting dimly against the moonlight. There was a small set of speakers hidden in metal flap, which Alice flipped open.

She pressed her finger upon a small red button.

"Rose. It's me." Her voice was a whisper. There was a moment of silence, but then a audible crackle, and followed by a quiet whirring sound. I twisted around to see a security camera pointed at me, hidden partially in the shadows.

The voice that hissed out of the speakers was not pleasant.

"Alice! You _brought_ someone?"

Alice sighed, as if she had been expecting this. "No, Rose, she isn't a street psycho. I was thinking, that she could be, well, o-one of us."

She snuck a quick glance at me, her eyes watching for a reaction of her words.

Rose, whoever she was, hissed, obviously not agreeing. "_Why_, Alice? Is it not risky enough, bringing your little friends in? Who is this _Bella_ anyway?"

She spat my name in distaste, and I glanced back at the camera, tempted to draw a middle finger.

By the expression on Alice's face, I could tell that her patience was wearing down, fast. "Bella is not some sewer rat I dragged off the streets, Rose. She's also a homeless teen, with nothing to lose, no offense, Bella," She glanced apologetically at me, and I shrugged, letting it pass. "Rose, Emmett's already agreed, and I'm pretty sure Jasper will too. I've thought about it quite thoroughly, and there's absolutely nothing wron-"

"You brought _Emmett_ into this? Alice, you-"

"Just let us in, Rose." Alice ordered, her voice fierce, but her eyes rather weary.

A hiss radiated from the speakers, but there was a loud click, and the metal door swung open, revealing a bright interior.

The ceiling, floor, and walls were painted a perfect, untouched white, though the floor had previous black footprints racing across. There were three doors, and from what I could see, there were still rooms leading from them.

I shook my head, my jaw practically disconnected from my body, my eyes twice the usual size, as fascination pumped through my veins.

Alice giggled quietly, amused by my reaction.

"Alice, where the fuck did you just bring me?"

* * *

**Word Count: 4,224**

**And there. That was the third chapter.**

**I know I've still got a load of explanations that haven't been clear, but I want it to happen later, so don't mind if you're confused.**

**I hope you liked it. I know you're probably not used to Alice being all serious and cautious, but it's just the beginning, and it's just a story, so ignore all the OCC here.**

**Please review! Even if you don't have an account, I've _finally _figured how to receive anonymous reviews.**

**Oh, and thanks to the people who reviewed previously, I love hearing what you guys think.**

**Thanks for reading, and hope you review :)**


	4. Prank Calls And Antagonistic Exchanges

**Okay, so sorry for not updating for the past couple weeks. I've been really busy, and my parents dragged me to my stupid grandparents', and it was fucking boring, so it isn't completely my fault.**

**Well here's the fourth chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you guys will like this chapter as much.**

**And to those people who are wondering where Edward is, I swear he will be in the next chapter, so bear with me here.**

**Enjoy, and I hope you review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Prank Calls And Antagonistic Exchanges**

* * *

_The ceiling, floor, and walls were painted a perfect, untouched white, though the floor had previous black footprints racing across. There were three doors, and from what I could see, there were still rooms leading from them._

_I shook my head, my jaw practically disconnected from my body, my eyes twice the usual size, as fascination pumped through my veins._

_Alice giggled quietly, amused by my reaction._

_"Alice, where the fuck did you just bring me?"_

* * *

"A _storage_ _room_?" I murmured, after Alice had cheerfully informed me of our whereabouts. "B-But-"

"Well, you know, sure I may not have a house exactly, but I have friends who have access to, uh, _places_." She tilted her head, following my gaze around the room.

"Why a _storage room_ then?" My shock unintentionally added emphasis repeatedly onto those particular words.

Alice laughed. "A friend of mine is the son of rich parents. His father owns a chain of luxury, five-star, restaurants. As his branch grew, he later on had bigger storage areas constructed, and this one was left abandoned. Jas- I mean, my friend still had access to it, and he lets us use it."

My eyes narrowed briefly at the hesitation in her voice, but I ignored it, letting my gaze rake through the surroundings as if I didn't notice the glitch in her words.

"So."

"So?" She turned to me expectantly, an eyebrow raised.

"Why am I here?" I shifted the duffle bag to my left shoulder, the gun still awkwardly clasped between my fingers.

"Well, that building you were in...I wasn't so sure," She winced, but then shrugged casually, as if to mask her previous distaste. "You were alone, and I didn't feel that you were safe, you know." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You're a shit load safer here with us."

Jake had the exact same expression, as he spoke about the building. Did they _both_ know something that I didn't? Maybe.

I fixed my gaze on hers, suspicion leaking in my consciousness, as my eyes raked over the obvious hesitation printed subtly on her face. She wasn't telling me something.

Silence enveloped the room, as I bit my lip, blinking mechanically as she tried to look away, to extinguish the awkward tension in the air.

"Okay." I dropped my eyes to the floor, and shifted my duffle bag to my right. "So, what, do I sleep here or something?"

Nodding, she led me into one of the paper white rooms. There were three mattress's scattered across the room, with an array of ghostly white pillows randomly thrown around.

With all the lack of color around, it hinted of being admitted to an asylum ward. I raised a single eyebrow, as Alice turned around.

"Yeah, okay." Alice chuckled without humor. "It may be a bit plain for your taste, but it's better than the cement floor. Jesus, you have a mattress, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway. "Thanks, Alice. But...we need to talk."

She froze, her hand wavering around the pale white doorframe. Silence lingered in the air.

"Talk?" She turned around, her face guarded. "About what?"

I mirrored her expression, my eyes blank. "Everything. If I'm going to stay here with you, I want answers. As Emmett said earlier, you don't have to tell me everything. I just need some little explanation, because I still don't know you Alice, and I can't stay for absolutely no reason. Now, Alice." I twisted the gun between my fingers, as on instinct.

Something flashed in her eyes, too fast for me to decipher. I tilted my head to the side, and waited.

"Answers?" She asked indifferently.

"One or two."

"Explanation?"

"Something brief won't hurt."

She laughed darkly, as if my response amused her. "Maybe. I'll be back in a few minutes. Make yourself at home. And we'll go though a few things."

Though a wary smile was plastered across her face, misery was flaring in her eyes. She gazed at me pityingly, before taking a quick graceful step out of the room.

Confusion swept through my thoughts, and I let my knees buckle loose, as I collapsed on the nearest mattress. I exhaled heavily, letting myself soak in the ecstasy of the first comfortableness in days.

---

"Bella?" There was a soft knock upon the ghostly white door, and Alice walked in quietly, flawless as ever.

I stood up and folded my arms. Nodding, I addressed her with a brief, yet polite, "Alice." My tone was expectant and firm and I could see the confirmation in her eyes.

She took a couple steps towards me, taking a quick glance back. "You said you wanted answers, so I brought someone to help back me up. I'm not good at explaining thing." She smiled wearily, and gestured for a tall person behind her to come in.

He was pretty good-looking, and much taller than me. About the same height as Emmett, but much leaner, he towered easily over Alice. His hair was a dirty blonde, with gold and honey streaks. A straight, flawless nose and ocean blue eyes. His gently sun-tanned arm was wrapped protectively around Alice's shoulder as he stepped into the room.

I took a subtle step back, tilting my head up slightly, so I could get a look at him. Raising an eyebrow, I greeted him with cold silence, waiting for someone to speak.

"I'm Jasper." His voice was deep, and I could see Alice subtly tilt her head into his chest, as he held out a hand for me to shake.

I nodded, and reached out to exchange the greeting. "Bella."

He watched me with curious eyes. He held a weird calming aura, and I could feel my tensed muscles relax slightly, just naturally. No wonder with him around, Alice was actually pretty quiet.

"So, Alice told me a lot about you." Like both Alice and Emmett, he watched, guarded, silently evaluating my reaction, though a brief smile was planted on his face.

"That's nice." I noted flatly. My gaze flickered momentarily towards Alice, as she watched our awkward exchange with blank eyes.

"So apparently, we need to talk." He let go of Alice and straightened up, smiling slightly. "Alice says you want to know…everything?"

I scowled, letting my frustration show at the way my words were being expressed. "Not everything. I just want answers. Truthful answers."

He chuckled quietly. "Alright then. I think I can do that." He shut the door behind him, and sat down on one of the mattress, facing me. Alice sat cross-legged on the floor, her fingers mechanically tapping against the cement flooring.

He smiled kindly, not bothered by the guarded ferocity radiating from my expression. "Ask away."

Throwing a quick glance at Alice, I pushed all friendliness aside, letting my voice exercise my confusion for me. "Who _are_ you? _All_ of you, that is."

He shrugged. "Who are you talking about? Name the people you've met."

My stomach stirred uncomfortably at the casual way he was able to absorb my behavior. "Well. Alice, Emmett, you, and I heard this girl called Rose, or something."

Still smiling, his answers were smooth. "Alice, 17, runaway from home years back. She's lived with us for as long as I can remember. Emmett, who is actually Alice's cousin, is 19, and he actually has a home, but his parents sent him to college, and neither have any idea what he gets up to here. Rose and I are twins, and we're both 19. We've got rich parents, who don't give a shit about us, and probably haven't noticed the fact we never attended college either.

"We're just a regular group of teenagers, who decide that we don't really need parents or education. We're good living by ourselves."

I kept my mouth shut tight, and glared suspiciously at his relaxed smile. "That's all?"

"All what?"

He was pissing me off, and he knew it. "Everyone? That lives here?" With my right arm, I gestured meaningfully at the door, my eyes still watching him with an untruthful ferocity.

He was still smiling. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I clenched my jaw, the mixture of frustration and confusion sparking a familiar anger in my chest. "Fine. Skip that. Then...Then why am I here?"

He shrugged, that annoying casualness still wavering in his expression. "Alice says that you were alone, and well, a newcomer to the streets. We all back each other up here, and she felt that you could use our help."

"What do you mean by 'help'?" I folded my arms, countering him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like food and shelter. We're not a charity, if that's what an impression we're you. It's just some of us still have connections, and can help each other without giving each other away. For example, Rose and I still know people from the restaurant our dad owns. Then, we have access to food. And we share it."

Biting my lip, I ripped my eyes from him, and glared at the floor. I couldn't find a single fault in what he was saying, so why was there this building suspicion tickling its way up my chest?

It was like a six sense, which could recognize, but not decipher the fact that there was a vital truth that they weren't revealing.

"So, is that _all, _that you do? Everything? No lies?" My voice was flat, yet I forced confidence into my words. I kept my eyes fierce, hoping my face held the don't-mess-with-me expression.

Silence.

Almost instantly, I saw a glitch in Jasper's calm facade. His eyes flashed, and he straightened ever-so-slightly. Alice too, tensed, though she kept her gaze on the ground. Her fingers froze an inch above the floor, and she sat motionless, obviously waiting for Jasper's response.

A collaboration of silence and tension lingered heavily in the atmosphere, and I could feel my heart thump loudly in suspense.

Alice was still sitting immobile on the ground. Jasper was just as motionless, his eyes guarded and calculating. The calm sensation he had radiated with my previous questions had evaporated nearly completely with this particular one.

Finally, a small weary smile grew on his face, and he shrugged, though this time, with forced casualness. "No."

A small shout of triumph echoed in my head, as his answers confirmed my suspicions. The single word of denial repeated itself relentlessly in my mind. The other half of my sub-consciousness screamed in panic, and urged myself to grasp the gun beside me, and prepare the trigger.

Alice looked up, her eyes wide. She shot a panicked glance at Jasper, and then turned to me, nervously anticipating my reaction.

I could feel pace of my heartbeats increase rapidly, as the familiar sense of confusion slammed back into my head. Jasper had opened the gateway to the devious secrets Alice had warned me about. It was my choice whether to step in, or walk away.

"Does it involve me?" It took all my self-control to keep the unconfident stutters out of my voice. I tried to strengthen my tone, show that I wasn't frightened, but neither of them bought it.

"No," This time it was Alice who answered. She turned to be, ignoring my twitching as she placed a hand on my arm. "Bella, I told you that you don't have to know if you don't want to. There are two sides to what we do, and who we are, and you can keep to the safe side if you want to."

Choking out a bitter laugh, she added, "Hey, ignorance is bliss, isn't it?"

Silently, I let my instinct contemplate her words in my head. Fear bubbled in the deepened pit in my stomach as my head raced through my situation. I still didn't know these people. What if they really were dangerous?

Psychopathic murderers.

Druggies.

Rapists.

Kidnappers.

They may not be picking me as their victim, but I may be living with freaks that hear voices in their head, and believe they have contact with aliens.

Oh, shit.

My hand shook slightly, as I tried to force the fear out of my head. Clenching my jaw tightly, I exhaled heavily, trying to slow my breathing. I could hear my heartbeat thump rapidly, and I closed my eyes briefly, trying to shake the panic out of my system.

"Do I want to know?" I forced the question out of my lips, adding a bitter laugh at the end.

Jasper chuckled, his eyes glowing with his natural kindness again. Weird for a psychopathic murderer, but it could be possible. "You could ask, Bella," His smile hardened, "But I wouldn't, well, couldn't, tell you, sorry."

Alice squeezed my hand. "Bella, trust me, it's nothing for you to worry about," Her reassurances were just ramming a brick wall, "It's just, sometimes use rather, well, non-recommended methods for survival. You know. The kind that people don't like. Or are illegal. That's one truth we can't let you know." She winced slightly, but didn't let go of my hand.

Closing my eyes, I let the familiar confusion slam back into my mind. I couldn't think.

Honestly. This wasn't exactly a typical problem I had. I ran away, and when I thought I had finally discovered some security, turns out your 'security' have broken the law numerous times.

Was it necessary though? I had heard all about those psychology stories, where they shove the basic humanity questions of wrong and right.

What if they did illegal stuff, just to _keep them alive_? Maybe they did something against the law to save some ones life?

Would _that_ be classified as wrong or right, then?

I sighed inwardly.

It was enough to mess up you mind a bit.

I could give Dr. Phil hell for this.

---

"Alice, I fucking swear to G-" Emmett snarled, his voice crackling in speakers, then silenced by the outbursts of laughter.

Alice had been prank calling Emmett for the last half an hour or so. It proved to be pretty entertaining, actually.

She called him, and then hung up a couple times in a row. When she finally answered, she put on a fake voice, and said she threatened to kidnap him. Finally, when he figured out about Caller ID, she continuously annoyed him.

What made the situation even more hilarious was the fact that Emmett seemed to not be able to realize there was an 'End Call' button which could press to his will.

At least it eased the tension which lingered in the atmosphere, after my particular atmosphere. Even Jasper himself wasn't able to ease the awkwardness entirely, but this lessened it. Slightly.

"ALICE!!"

"Yes, Emmy-poo?" She teased relentlessly, winking at me when I snorted, laughter etched upon my face.

"Don't call-"

"Don't what?"

"No, don't-"

"Pardon, what was that?"

She pulled away briefly as the three of us burst into hysterics again. Emmett was an easy victim in this game.

"Aliiiiiice..." Emmett's voice took on a pleading note, and he began whining like a five year old. "Please, just fuck off or something, I beg of you."

Alice sighed in false despair. "Oh, am I pissing you off, Emmy-kins? I didn't realize, you know-"

"Alice, I'll call Rose!"

She pretended to gasp in fear, but then made a face. "Come on, you can do better than that, Em. Why would you want to tell Rose?"

A louder voice, husky and bell-like, yet it was spoken sharply, pierced the casual atmosphere. "Tell me what?"

A stunning pale face with striking blue eyes stuck her head through the doorway. Long honey blonde hair waved down her back, and her perfect long eyebrows were knotted, her expression was fierce.

Her eyes narrowed as her gaze landed on me. Her words were hissed through clenched teeth. "You're Bella."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. And it wasn't spoken nicely.

I rose an inquisitive eyebrow, countering her hostile greeting. "Yeah. You must be Rose."

She straightened up, and my eyebrows knitted together. She towered a few inches over me, with a voluptuous figure. She was any mans dream woman.

Cut the bitch attitude.

"Call me Rosalie," She said coldly, then turned to Alice, not caring for a response. "So, tell me what?"

Alice chuckled, her mood unaffected by our antagonistic exchange. "Emmett can't handle a prank call."

Emmett retaliated childishly, "Yes, I _can. _Rose, could you tell Alice to fuck off, by any chance?"

Rosalie shrugged, a smirk growing on her flawless face. "Good luck with that, Emmy-bear."

Emmett's whining increased, and the three of them chuckled in response. Jasper lounged back and stretched, still chuckling to himself.

"I've got to go," Rosalie turned around, not without flashing a glare at my direction. "I have some...business, to attend to."

With a final rude glance at me, she left the room, stalking away with graceful attire.

God, that girl pissed me off.

---

"So that's all you'll give me?" I asked flatly, once Jasper had left the room.

Alice laughed at my pessimism, but nodded. "I'm sorry, Bella. I hope you trust us for who we are anyway."

"It's...tricky," I finished truthfully, shrugging casually.

She sighed, and leaned back onto the wall. "Bella, I want you to trust us. Not completely, so I think, I can introduce you to everyone who lives here."

My eyebrows shot up. "Really? Who have I not met yet?"

Alice froze for a second; her eyes glued to the ground, then letting a bitter laugh escape her lips. "Well, he's a jackass, but really want as much of the truth, then you'd want to know him, I guess?"

I nodded slowly, "I don't really give a shit."

She laughed. "I know you do inside, so I'm going to introduce you two to each other anyway. Prepare to meet one of the biggest bastards in the world."

I laughed without humor. "Oh, I _have_. Stepdad, remember?" I waved a hand in the air, as if to bring Phil back into her memory.

She shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't know him, so once you meet Edward, you may change your mind little."

"Edward?" A disgusted smile flashed on my face.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, the name makes him sound like some stuck-up, egotistical, rich mommy boy."

Chuckling, Alice corrected my interpretations. "Actually he's a lot like you."

"What? The guy you call a jackass? Oh, thanks, Alice." I stuck my tongue out at her teasingly, ignoring whatever she was trying to say, and gazed at the ceiling.

Alice exhaled loudly, but there was a smile subtly hidden in her face. "No, not that way. You're not as bad or annoying, but you two have a few similar traits. Stubborn, a little taunting, both of you can be pretty cryptic, and tough. Interesting..."

Standing up, I lifted my hands up, stretching, then started to pace. "Alice, what you are you thinking?" I asked flatly, watching a mysterious smile grow on her face.

Whipping out her phone, she dialed in a number. There was a silence as the phone rang a couple times, but then a click sounded, and a masculine, "Hello?" at the other end.

"Hey, Edward, there's some one I'd like you to meet."

* * *

**Word Count: 3,128**

**Um, so let me some it up. I know it's pretty confusing. **

**So this chapter I just tried to sum up all the characters. **

**Alice is trying to get Bella to trust her a little more, but Bella is still suspicious about the whole illegal thing. Alice really likes Bella, so she's trying to make her feel at home and keep her safe, but she's worried about revealing stuff.  
Jasper was here because Alice was scared of revealing too much.  
Rose hates Bella just as everything goes...  
Bella is really hostile because she is so confused and wary of all these strangers coming up to her and offering help, so her defensive side has come up. All she wants is answers.  
Alice is going to a little more extreme measures to show to Bella that she is more trustable than she seems, and for Bella to feel more 'in', so she wants to introduce...Edward :)**

**I know Emmett seems kinda dumb, but I wasn't in the mood for writing when I wrote up that bit, so I couldn't think of anything better, sorry Emmett-lovers.**

**So hope you liked it. It's a little confusing, cuz I'm not sure how to lead the story at the moment, but I'm working it out, I swear.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!! **

**Oh, and those people waiting for the next update of 'Seventeen Ain't So Sweet', I'll be updating tomorrow, at around this time, I swear.**

**Thanks, and please give your opinion. :)**


End file.
